Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackie * Krummel * Evans * Manley Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Death Rides a Black Stallion! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker2_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = While riding through a lightning storm, Kid Colt happens upon a wild black stallion and pauses to watch it. Although the Kid has his faithful horse Steel, Kid Colt cannot resist the urge to try and tame the wild stallion anyway. Racing Steel, Kid Colt catches up to the stallion and manages to hop onto it's back and quickly tames the horse just as a downpour begins to fall. Kid dismounts the stallion and remounts Steel to head for a dryer surroundings. He is surprised when the black stallion begins to follow behind them. As he rides, an outlaw named Jack Tyndall -- on the run from the law and with a posse on his tail -- the man demands that the Kid turn over the black stallion. Not wishing to tangle with the law either, Kid Colt gives him the extra horse and Tyndall rides off. However the posse catches up to him. As Kid Colt watches, Tyndall tries to flee the law but meets his end when the stallion suddenly bucks him off sending him over a cliff to his death. Convinced that the horse is cursed, Kid Colt watches as the sheriff and his posse fight over ownership of the horse. The argument ends in bloodshed, with only one man surviving. The man takes ownership of the horse, and takes it into town where he plays cards in the local saloon. Kid Colt confronts the man there and demand that he set the horse free, but he refuses. When the man tries to draw, Kid Colt is faster and shoots him dead. The Kid reclaims the horse and sets it out back into the wilderness. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Triple-Murder Mine | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Footprints! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Myron Fass | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Glory Trail! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker5_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Outlaw Simon Leech is set to hang, but two other outlaws, Luke Foyle and Mize Callum try to get him down. Leech's neck is broken in the process, but the two other men cannot bring themselves to put him out of the misery. Seeking a way to avoid becoming bait for vultures, Leech convinces them to carry him up to Goat Hill to be treated by a renegade Native American named Forked Tongue who he believes can use Native American magic to heal him. Foyle and Callum, despite their fears, bring Leech to see Forked Tongue and flee. Through some miracle, Simon Leech is healed and is able to walk, however his neck continues to tilt in a broken slump. Using his horrifying visage to strike fear into people, Leech gathers up a posse and begins ransacking towns and burning them flat. Soon Kid Colt rides through one of the towns just as it was attacked by Leech and his gang. Kid Colt comes to the rescue of two boys from a burning farm house. Learning that they are the sons of the local sheriff in the town of Salt Lick. Kid Colt leaves the boys with neighbours and rides into town to inform the sheriff what happened. There he learns that Simon Leech and his gang slaughtered many of the townspeople including his wife. Learning that Leech and his men are heading to White Horse Gulch, Kid Colt takes a short cut to get there first. No wishing to be interfered with, Kid Colt gets the drop on the local sheriff and his men and locks them in a jail cell. He then waits on the roof of the sheriffs office and picks off the entire gang with a shot gun. With Simon Leech the only man left standing, Kid Colt jumps off the roof and unloads both of his guns into Leech. Leech dies at Kid Colt's feet, proving that although the man was possibly healed by magic, he was still just an ordinary man. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Sheriff Hatfield * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}